Chocolates
by Chisei
Summary: Oneshot. LokixMayura Valentine's Day fic.


**Chocolates**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Matantei Loki Ragnarok. I would be really rich if I did…

**Author's Notes:** Please don't sue me, it's my first fanfic. This is a treat to all MaLoki fans out there since Valentine's Day is coming. Oh yeah, this happened after the series. I didn't insert any info about it 'cause I don't know what month it was when the 26th episode happened. Let's just assume that some time passed and it was already Feb. 14 :) I'd like to thank all those who reviewed and commented about my mistakes, it was really helpful.

**Warning:** I don't know if this should be considered as a warning but… erm… I'll just regard it as such… This fic does not follow Japan's celebration of Valentine's Day. I also didn't know that chocolates are poisonous to actual dogs so… my bad. (Fenrir said he was a wolf, right? Hehe…) Um… Enjoy!

**-----**

"Good afternoon, Yamino-kun!" Mayura greeted as the said person opened the door for her, already expecting her arrival.

Yamino smiled. "Good afternoon to you too, Mayura-san." He raised an eyebrow as he caught sight of the small, red, rectangular box the girl was holding. It looked very familiar, in fact, he was quite certain he saw it recently.

Not remembering where exactly he saw it, he quickly brushed it off and assumed that he probably saw it in one of his mail-order catalogs.

He closed the door as Mayura entered. "Would you like some tea?" he asked, almost on instinct.

Mayura brightened. "Thank you, Yamino-kun. It's a pleasure to taste your one-of-a-kind tea."

Yamino blushed and quickly went to the kitchen to prepare said tea.

The high school girl giggled as she went upstairs to meet the small owner of the Enjaku Detective Agency.

**-----**

Loki sighed as he heard the loud, cheerful voice that penetrated the silence of his study room. Usually it wouldn't bother him, but today it was different. Her voice, with all its cheerfulness and gaiety, is making him, the Trickster God, nervous.

He was actually half expecting that she wouldn't come today, but that was highly unlikely. Of course being a mystery fan, she wouldn't let a day pass without visiting his house.

The other half of him, the one that was expecting her arrival so much, was the one that was making him nervous. Why? He didn't really know.

Probably, it was because of the date today. Or maybe it was because of…

"Good afternoon, Loki-kun!"

God, he almost jumped from his chair.

Fortunately his back was facing her so she didn't see whatever expression was on his face. Composing himself, he turned the chair around. He nodded slightly to acknowledge her presence then smiled at her.

Mayura smiled back. "So, any mysteries while I was gone?" Her smile brightened when she said the word mystery.

Loki shook his head. "None."

The girl sat at the couch then shrugged. "That's alright. Actually I think I found one, a mystery I mean." She presented him the box she was holding. "I found this earlier in front of my house. It was just lying there and I'm quite sure no one came to deliver it." She put on the dizzy glasses and had a dreamy look. "Fushigi Mystery!"

Loki's left eye twitched. He didn't want to ask but it seemed like the girl was denser than he thought. "Were there any card present?" he asked a bit uncomfortably.

"Card?" Mayura looked puzzled for a moment. "Why didn't I think of that?" she mumbled as she searched around the box.

There was a knock at the door. Yamino entered carrying a tray of tea with Fenrir and Ecchan following him closely behind.

"Daddy!" Fenrir exclaimed as he went to sit on Loki's lap. Ecchan settled quietly above Loki's head.

Yamino put the tray down on the table and brushed the sweat forming on his forehead.

"Tea is ready," he said. He looked at Mayura and saw the familiar box again. It looked very, very familiar. "Pardon my curiosity, Mayura-san, but just what is in that box?"

Mayura stopped when she heard her name being called. She blinked. "Eh?" She blinked again. "Actually, I haven't opened it."

Yamino sweat dropped. Loki looked amused.

Carefully, she tore the red wrapper and opened the box, and was surprised at what she saw.

"Chocolates?" Yamino asked no one in particular.

"The food of the Gods," Loki stated.

Fenrir looked at the box when he heard the sweet word. He didn't really care about the box but he did care about the food inside it. Even he liked chocolates, you know, although he was a dog.

"Wow," Mayura said in astonishment. She moved the box closer to her face for inspection. A card fell to the floor.

Yamino poured tea into the cups and served it. "Why don't you read what the card says?" he suggested. He glanced at Loki who shifted uncomfortably. _Now_ he remembered where he saw that box.

Mayura nodded and picked the card. To her, this was just all so mysterious, but she liked mysterious things.

She read aloud:

"_Happy Valentine's Day, Mayura."_

Loki shifted in his seat again.

"Valentine's Day?" The oink haired girl mused. She looked at the box again. Who would give her chocolates?

"Well I guess it's mine," she paused, "Would you like some Loki-kun? Yamino-kun?"

Yamino shook his head politely. "No, thank you." Fenrir though moved closer to Mayura and barked.

She glanced at Fenrir and offered some chocolates. "I guess Fenrir wants some."

Yamino coughed, "I'm quite sure that when a person sends chocolates to another person, it means that they like that person." He glanced at his father. Despite his kind appearance, sometimes Yamino simply liked pulling strings. "Especially on Valentine's Day, am I right, Loki-sama? And today _is_ Valentine's Day." He coughed again as he sat opposite Mayura.

Loki shrugged as he drank his tea.

Mayura blushed. "Does that mean that I have a secret admirer?" She bowed her head in embarrassment.

"That may be true. Maybe it's from Freyr-san," Yamino grinned.

Mayura blushed harder.

Yamino knew who gave that box. He looked at his father who was trying to look indifferent. He still remembered the time when his father came home one day, trying unsuccessfully to hide a certain red box.

Mayura looked at Yamino, her flushed face now replaced with an alarmed look. "What if it's a trick to lure me?" Yamino raised an eyebrow. "What if it was an alien that gave it? A monster trying to kidnap me!" she asked.

Yamino shook his head. "I don't think so Mayura-san."

"It could be a madman on the loose trying to rape me!" Mayura raised her fist up in the air for emphasis.

Loki almost choked on his tea.

"Loki-tama, are you alright?" Ecchan asked.

Yamino grinned again. Fenrir ignored them and continued eating the chocolates given to him.

"Are you alright Loki-kun? You look like you have a fever," Mayura asked as she moved closer to the desk. She touched Loki's forehead. The detective blushed harder in return.

A frown appeared on Mayura's face. "See! Your face's all red!"

Yamino couldn't stop the chuckle that erupted from his mouth.

"I-I'm alright, Mayura," Loki stuttered. He glared at his laughing son while he tried to stop the heat on his cheeks.

Mayura removed her hand from Loki's forehead, "Oh, okay if you say so." She grabbed the forgotten box of chocolates from the couch and moved back to Loki's desk. "Well, would you like some chocolates then?" she asked.

Somehow, Loki looked at the red eyes of the girl in front of him, and he knew that he couldn't refuse.

Mayura handed the box to the small detective. Loki in return, took it then started to eat.

The pink-haired girl pressed a finger on her lips and closed her eyes in deep thought, "I still wonder who gave me those chocolates, you know. It could be-"

She felt the box in her hand.

"You should eat some," Loki suggested as he looked away.

She looked at his face. Did she just imagine that Loki blushed?

Mayura cleared her thoughts. Sure, Loki was cute but he was still a child. She smiled warmly at him. "You're right."

Loki almost blushed again when he saw Mayura's smile. He sighed. Maybe someday Mayura would get a clue.

**-----**

Sigh. There are very few MaLoki fics out there but what was there, was magnificent.

And yes, reviews are welcome.


End file.
